Una Promesa
by Alley Michaelis
Summary: Sherlock, siendo el adolescente perdido y angustiado que es, decide contarle a Mycroft lo que pasó en la detención con John. Mycroft intentará todo lo que pueda para animarlo a tomar un paso adelante en su naciente relación. [continuación de Amortentia]


**Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente, ni Sherlock ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Yo sólo escribo esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

 **N/A:** Tuve que alterar algunas cosas :v empezando por la diferencia de edad entre Sherlock y Mycroft, ya que si fueran los siete años del canon no se podían encontrar en Hogwarts jamás, si mis cálculos no me fallan. Lo siguiente es que en el canon de Harry Potter la amortentia se prepara hasta el sexto año, pero digamos que aquí la preparan en el quinto.

ATENCIÓN: Continuación directa de Amortentia, si no lo has leído, te recomiendo fuertemente que lo leas antes de leer este.

—

—Mycroft… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

El Holmes mayor apartó la vista de su libro por un segundo para ver a su hermano menor y después proseguir con su lectura, haciéndole un gesto para que continuara hablando. Estaban en la Sala de Menesteres, donde ambos Holmes aprovechaban un poco de soledad y tiempo a solas, apartados de la masa estudiantil con coeficientes intelectuales notoriamente inferiores a los suyos. Sherlock estaba, como siempre, acostado boca abajo en el piso junto a la chimenea haciendo un ensayo para encantamientos mientras Mycroft, habiendo acabado ya todos sus deberes, lo acompañaba leyendo. Si a Mycroft le hubiera interesado un poco más, habría notado que Sherlock se acomodó mejor a manera de tic nervioso y un suave color rosado apareció en sus mejillas.

—Cuando estabas en mi año prepararon amortentia para la clase de Pociones, ¿no? —Mycroft asintió, aún con la cabeza metida en el libro. —Dime… ¿qué oliste?

Mycroft se atragantó con su propio aire al escuchar la pregunta y tosió incómodamente, intentando recuperar el aliento y sintiéndose apresado por la mirada intensa y expectante de su hermano. ¿De dónde había salido eso? Como pudo se serenó, se pasó las manos por el pelo rojizo para reacomodarlo y, con toda la dignidad y seriedad que pudo reunir, cerró el libro.

—¿De dónde viene esa pregunta? —el color en las mejillas de Sherlock aumentó ligeramente.

—Acabamos de hacer la poción y me dio curiosidad.

—¿Sólo así?

—Sí. —Su tono se había vuelto cortante y receloso. —Olvídalo. No es nada.

Sherlock volvió a enfocarse en su ensayo. Con bastante furia al parecer, si las gruesas manchas de tinta y el fuerte sonido del rasgar del pergamino indicaban algo. Mycroft suspiró.

—Déjame pensar… —Mycroft se rascó la barbilla con los dedos en gesto pensante. Inmediatamente la atención de Sherlock estaba devuelta sobre él. —Quidditch, supongo; pasto y tierra; madera de escoba; shampoo.

—¿Shampoo?

—Por los vestidores. —Mycroft se rascó la nuca algo avergonzado y Sherlock sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Oh? ¿Has estado en los vestidores de Quidditch?

—Sólo de visita. —Sherlock lo miró maliciosamente.

—¿Una visita _privada_? —hizo énfasis en la última palabra, y si no era suficientemente explícito a qué se refería, alzó las cejas de manera sugestiva. Mycroft lo miró con un leve enfado.

—Si quieres que te acabe de decir cállate. —Sherlock se quedó en silencio al instante. —Bien. Qué más… Café amargo, y un aroma cálido, como de chimenea; Canela; Jengibre y tarta de melaza.

Mycroft sonrió con nostalgia por el recuerdo. Recordaba lo confundido que se había sentido al poder oler algo, y aún más cuando reconoció a _quién_ pertenecía ese olor. Cuando sus ojos se dirigieron instintivamente hacia el dueño del olor, se encontró con otro par de ojos mirándolo fijamente y sonriendo, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de algo sumamente importante.

Greg lo estaba observando fijamente cuando Mycroft lo vio a él. Lo había reconocido _a él_ en la amortentia. _A él_ de entre todas las personas. Ese fantástico capitán de Quidditch de Hufflepuff por el que más de una chica (y uno que otro chico) suspiraban al verlo pasar, parecía sentir algo por él. Por Mycroft.

Antes de eso no había sabido qué hacer con sus sentimientos. Nunca le gustó tenerlos, a decir verdad, y en cuanto llegaron a él se dio cuenta de que en realidad había estado en lo correcto al despreciarlos. Eran extremadamente inconvenientes. Pero… si te correspondían no podía ser tan malo, ¿o sí? De esa manera en vez de haber sólo un idiota con sentimientos podrían haber dos idiotas con sentimientos _juntos_. Eso sonaba por mucho mejor.

Dos años atrás Greg le había confesado sus sentimientos después de la clase de pociones y Mycroft le había correspondido.

Para el momento en que Mycroft salió de su letargo mental, Sherlock ya había vuelto a trabajar en su ensayo, aunque claramente su mente estaba divagando por otra parte.

—No me has dicho de dónde vino la pregunta.

—Ya te dije. —Sherlock rodó los ojos y Mycroft negó con la cabeza.

—La verdad, Sherlock. Mami estaría decepcionada de saber que mientes. —Sherlock se sonrojó furiosamente.

—No es nada… —Mycroft esperó pacientemente, y al poco tiempo Sherlock se quebró. —Olí algo, pero al principio pensé que no había olido algo y luego una cosa dio lugar a otra y… Ya sabes. Estábamos en detención por culpa de Moriarty y su perro faldero Moran, aparentemente olieron al otro en la poción, por cierto, nunca lo imaginé fue algo sorprendente pero supongo que para ellos no lo fue tanto y…—Sherlock hubiera seguido con su balbuceo inentendible de no ser porque Mycroft lo detuvo.

—¿Te molestaría explicar desde el principio?

Sherlock tragó gordo y se tomó un minuto para organizar sus ideas antes de hablar.

—Moriarty y Moran nos tendieron una trampa y nos mandaron a John y a mí a detención. Luego vino la clase de pociones y creí que no olí nada en la amortentia, pero después en detención me di cuenta de que sí olí algo, o más bien a alguien… —el intenso color rojo en las mejillas de su hermano más las sospechas que tenía desde hacía mucho, llevaron a Mycroft a una sola conclusión.

—Oliste a John, ¿no es así? —Sherlock asintió con vergüenza y Mycroft suspiró.

—¿Cuál es el problema entonces? ¿Acaso él no te percibió a ti en el olor?

—No, no es eso. Yo… él… —Sherlock bufó con frustración y dejó caer su cabeza contra su pergamino, de manera que sus rizos quedaron aplastados de manera cómica. —Él también me olió a mí.

—Oh, vaya. —no pudo evitar que su tono de voz fuera más monótono de lo que le hubiera gustado, Sherlock giró su cabeza para mirarlo con odio.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Nada. Es sólo que además de que no me sorprende sigo sin ver cuál es el problema aquí.

—¿Cómo puede no sorprenderte? ¡John es mi mejor amigo!

Ah, ese era el problema. Mycroft dejó el libro con delicadeza en el brazo del sofá en el que había estado sentado y se sentó de piernas cruzadas frente a Sherlock. Si miraba hacia abajo podía ver a centímetros de sus piernas los indomables rizos de Sherlock, pues su hermano parecía haber decidido que la mejor acción a tomar era quedarse acostado en el piso y revolcarse en su supuesta miseria.

—Tú y John Watson siempre han sido más que amigos, Sherlock. —empezó a decir con suavidad, y su mano se dirigió sin su consentimiento al cabello de su hermano y sus dedos se enterraron en este, trazando suaves movimientos. —Ustedes eran los únicos que no se habían dado cuenta.

—No es verdad.

—Sí, lo es. —hizo una pausa. —¿Me vas a seguir contando qué pasó?

—Como te dije, nos dimos cuenta en detención; estábamos solos y John estaba tan feliz, creo que yo también lo estaba. Me besó. —Su voz se volvió más aguda con cada palabra, y baja. La inseguridad se reflejaba enormemente en todo su cuerpo, desde su misma voz hasta su expresión corporal.

—Ven acá, hermano querido. —Sherlock se impulsó con los codos y avanzó los pocos centímetros que lo separaban de su hermano, de manera que su cabeza acabó en sus piernas, encontrando un lugar especialmente cómodo pegado a su estómago y sus manos encontraron lugar aferradas a la capa de Slytherin de Mycroft. —¿Qué más?

—Nos seguimos besando toda la detención. —Sherlock estaba seguro que Mycroft podía sentir incluso a través de la tela que su cara ardía. —La profesora McGonagall nos dio otra detención por no acabar de limpiar. Después John se fue a su sala común y yo a la mía, en la mañana John intentó hablarme pero he logrado huir de él todo el día.

—¿Así que todo esto pasó ayer? —Mycroft alzó las cejas con sorpresa y detuvo el movimiento de sus manos en el cabello de Sherlock, pero ante el sonido de protesta de este lo reanudó instantáneamente.

—No entiendo por qué suenas tan sorprendido. —refunfuñó.

—Bueno, hermanito, quizá tenga que ver el hecho de que tú nunca vengas a decirme nada hasta después de que el problema esté resuelto. Y a todo esto, ¿por qué huyes de él?

—Es vergonzoso.

—Pero se quieren. No puede ser tan malo.

—Es mi mejor amigo, no quiero perderlo. —Señoras y señores, lo había dicho. Una sonrisa pequeña se plantó en los labios de Mycroft.

—No lo perderás, llevan juntos demasiado tiempo. El que hagan su relación oficial no hará que lo pierdas.

—No puedes estar seguro. —Se quejó Sherlock con un pequeño puchero.

—Si, por alguna razón, John llega a decidir que no quiere estar contigo después de que se hayan dado una oportunidad, yo mismo se aseguraré de obliviarlo para que todo entre ustedes dos vuelva a ser como antes. —Sherlock se separó de su estómago para verlo a los ojos.

—¿Lo prometes? —Y en ese momento, Mycroft pudo jurar que su hermano volvía a tener siete años de nuevo, tan inocente adorable y dependiente de él. Sonrió.

—Lo prometo.

—

¿Reviews?


End file.
